Fashionista
by blackopalz21
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the next head of the fashion company, "Midnight Secrets". Hinamori Amu, the secret online author who is well known and popular. When certain circumstances force Amu to get a job, what will happen when Ikuto offers her a job as a model?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup. It's been way too long since I've updated this fic. I've finally figured out what was wrong with this story. Besides various other things, I felt this story was pretty… lacking, compared to my current stories. So, I'm re-writing this fic. Hey, it's better than deleting it, right? **

_Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._

A pinkette leaned in closely to her computer screen, typing away at her keyboard at what seemed like an ungodly speed. The glowing reflection of the screen illuminated her face, as it was the only source of light in her messy, dark room. Various papers and books, along with some clothes were scattered on the floor. A yawn escaped her lips, following her stretching her limbs with a groan. The girl stared blankly at the computer, analyzing her work before a large grin formed on her face.

"Done," she mumbled sleepily. "Now the only left is to publish it…" She glanced at the clock hanging from her wall. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Damn, is it two in the morning already?" She hissed in frustration. She quickly managed to publish the chapter, and shut down her computer in five minutes. After some stumbling on various objects on her floor, she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep within a few minutes.

…

…

…

Sunlight poured into the small bedroom from the windows. The birds were already chirping loudly, and it didn't seem to help the girl's case of sleeping in later than usual. She moaned at the sudden disturbance, and burrowed under her covers deeper.

"Frickin' birds," she muttered, clutching at the bed sheets. "Why do they have to be near my window all the time?"

"Maybe that's because they know what a lazy person you are, and they want to help me wake you up in the mornings?" A voice called out sarcastically from the door.

Amu sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes came into focus. Her eyes stopped at the green haired boy standing impatiently at her door.

"Ah, good morning Kairi-nii…" She replied, paying no mind to his previous remark. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty," Kairi sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Come on, get dressed and come down for breakfast." With that, he left and walked downstairs.

Amu sighed, feeling tired. _'Well, it was my fault for staying up too late to finish that chapter.' _ She thought with a smirk. She got up, and stretched her arms with a yawn. Stumbling on the random objects on her floor, she went to the bathroom and got ready for school.

…

…

…

After she got dressed and ready, she walked downstairs to smell… Was that bacon? Amu's mouth watered as she quickened her pace to the kitchen. She saw Kairi with his back turned towards the stove, the delectable smell coming from the pan in front of him. Amu grinned widely and attacked him from behind with a hug.

"Kairi-nii!" She cried happily, holding him tightly. "Is that bacon for me?" She asked with a smile, trying her best to look angelic. The green haired boy sighed and lifted his elbow to push her away.

"No, it's for Nee-san." He replied coolly, unnerved by Amu's act. "Your breakfast is on the table." He motioned his head to the table in the dining room. Amu frowned and walked grudgingly towards the table. Her face lightened up when she saw bacon on her plate.

"Thank you Kairi!" She exclaimed, her mouth drooling in hunger. "You're the best!"

Amu only heard a chuckle in response from the kitchen before she scarfed down her breakfast. After she was done, the boy set down a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Don't choke, you hear me?" He warned, with a hint of a smile on his face. "And hurry it up, we're going to be late for school."

"Kay." Amu replied through a full mouth. She gulped it down in orange juice and ran to the sink to wash her face. She grabbed her school bag and put on her shoes. Both she and Kairi walked to school together. As they reached the gate, they both went their separate ways. Amu walked quickly down the hall, making sure not to bump into anyone. She heard people chattering about random topics. None of it really interested her. Some of it pertained to her.

"Hey, isn't that the Hinamori girl from class 2-B?"

"Yeah, but so? More importantly, that idol that appeared on TV last night was hot. Totally my type."

"Oh my gosh, did you hear that Mai from 1-A is going out with Hanamura-senpai? They _so_ don't look good together!"

"I heard about that too! You're so right; it almost looks funny when they walk down the hall together."

"Oh look, it's the silent girl Hinamori. Hey, why don't you try talking to her?"

"Wha— Dude, no way! She's a complete weirdo."

Amu inwardly sighed. _'Am I really that much of a weirdo?' _ She walked into her homeroom, ignoring the loudness of her classmates. Shortly after that, the homeroom teacher walked in, and began his class. Amu zoned out after a few minutes, completely absorbed in her day-dreaming. She didn't notice the teacher called her for a question.

"Hinamori, are you paying attention?"

Amu snapped out of her day-dream and opened her eyes to see the teacher glaring at her. She shook her head and kept a blank face. The teacher frowned at her.

"See me after school." He replied, calling another student to answer the question. The pinkette scowled, cursing under her breath. _'Damn, I had planned to sleep this afternoon too… What a pain.' _ Amu didn't realize that the boy sitting behind her, the boy still smirking at her unknowingly, had heard her curse.

"You sure are interesting, Hinamori-san." He whispered quietly, but loud enough so that Amu could hear him. She turned in her seat and faced him with an annoyed look.

"Did you say something, Tsukiyomi-san?" She asked, with her mouth twitching in frustration. He smiled politely back at her, his face showing no anger.

"No, I just thought that I should get to know you better." He replied, his tone of his voice amused at everything. Amu's scowl deepened. Just what did he mean by that? His finger slowly lifted up to point in front of Amu. She looked at his finger questionably, and looked back up at his face. He smiled again at her, and mouthed words to her.

'_Look in front of you.' _ He mouthed. Amu turned slowly in her seat and found the teacher walking up to her desk. She gulped and cursed out the boy behind her with every fiber in her being.

"Hinamori, you have guts to not pay attention _and _talk in my class. Would you like detention this Thursday, miss?" He asked fiercely, his fist clenching with every word he said. Amu lowered her head and folded her hands on her desk.

"No sir." She muttered quietly. The teacher nodded and walked back to his desk. The lesson proceeded on, and Amu didn't hear a single thing from the boy behind her. After first period, Amu went to the next period in the next classroom. The whole day went along without any other problems.

At least, until the end of the day came around.

Amu walked back to her homeroom classroom and picked up her bag from the hook. Before she could move any further, something blocked her way. Or rather, _someone_ blocked her way.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." He muttered quietly, looking slightly apologetic. "I mean, I wanted to tease you a bit, but I didn't mean any harm..."

Amu face held a hint of a smile. She shook her head and smirked at him.

"Tsukiyomi-san, I believe you owe me for almost landing me in detention." She replied with her smirk growing bigger. "Maybe lunch or something like that."

"…Lunch?" He asked, his eyebrow raising in suspicion. "You want me to treat you to lunch?" He repeated, his face full of doubt.

"Yeah," she replied, gathering her books in her bag. "Is it that hard?

"No… But that's it? Nothing else?"

"Nope. See ya tomorrow, Tsukiyomi-san."

Amu left the classroom, leaving Ikuto in slight confusion. He glanced around the classroom, before sitting down his seat. Everyone else had gone home, so he was the only one left.

'_I almost get her in trouble, I apologize, and now I have to treat her to lunch…' _He thought with a puzzled look on his face. After some silence, he chuckled quietly to himself.

'_This year will be pretty interesting, then.' _He thought with a smirk. Ikuto reached into his bag and picked up his cell phone. He scanned through his contact list and found the one he was looking for. He pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear. After three rings, the call connected.

"Ah yeah, Gregory? Can you pick me up from the school?" He asked the other person on the line.

"Eh, you're already outside?" He asked, looking out of the window. Sure enough, the sleek and shiny black car was parked outside the gate. "I'll be out in five minutes." He replied, ending the call.

As the blue haired boy walked down the steps, he couldn't help but think that today was the only day of that year the he had enjoyed so far. He then laughed bitterly at himself.

"What am I thinking?" He asked himself, shaking his head as he walked out of the school and out towards the car.

'_I can't wait for tomorrow.' _He thought with a smile.

**Sooooooo… I'm guessing you all want an explanation as to why I deleted the rest of the chapters?**

**I wanted to re-write this fic, from scratch. I wanted to re-ignite the lost flame I had for this story. **

**So yeah… Expect the chapters of Fashionista from here on out to be 10x's better! :D **

**Please review.**


	2. Announcement

**Announcement:**

**I'm re-writing Fashionista. *gasp***

**If you go back to the first chapter, you can see that it is completely re-written. I've been having so much trouble with writing this story that I've decided to re-write it completely from scratch. **

**So yeah, the second chapter will be posted up later. **

**I hope you enjoy the newly re-written Fashionista!**


End file.
